khvidsfandomcom-20200215-history
INSVP
The INSVP is a forum family on khv, created in 2011, and is currently the sole reason for the forum families section to even exist. It is the only active thread in there and it has been this way for many many years now. It stands for The gang of Intergalactic Ninja Vampire Space Pirates, though the crew routinely ignore half the title in favour of just being space pirates. It is a gathering of insane silly people who like nothing more to spend their days playing pirates in space. Once upon a time there was a rival crew but their ship has long since sunk. The crew is headed up by Captain Marushi, and the other active members include Loxare, Midnight Star, Glen and Pine (DarkTraitor). The crew's main activities include drinking Dr Pepper, teasing each other and raiding planets that usually revolve around certain kinds of food. The crew has written up one of their crazy adventures in the form of a story for their 5 year anniversary. That Sunday That Sunday is a day that will forever live on in infamy - despite no one being completely clear as to what happened. Needless to say, whatever it was, it was all Glen's fault, and now he's not allowed anywhere near the helm. Especially when drunk. Which is almost all the time, so. Rumor has it That Sunday had something to do with the Spaghetti planet, but no one remembers for sure. The Pet Space Serpent One day, the crew encountered two enemy ships in a spontaneous fit of Roleplaying, and the crew engaged in it's first real space fight in years. We were overwhelmed, but THEN! A humongous dreaded Space Serpent reared it's ugly head and began to attack, first destroying the enemy ships and then turning on the Saber. The crew quickly searched for weaknesses to defeat the monstrous alien, but their questions made the Captain realize that the poor beast was probably the last of it's kind and scared to death, and she got sad that they were killing it. So then the crew decided to fire globs of Chocolate Corpse Cookie Dough (chocolate chip cookie dough with corpses in it) at the beast, calming it and taming it with the sweet treat. The beast hasn't been seen since, but Marushi was so glad to see it unharmed that she declared it was now a Summonable Ally, and will return to help the crew in times of need, if the crew hail it by shooting a glob of Chocolate Corpse Cookie Dough into deep space. Weird Guy When the Five Year Anniversary began to approach, the Crew decided to gather together and write a story celebrating the years. The story was posted in the Writer's Nook and got a total of 0 comments. In the story, the crew found themselves facing a man who they never bothered to discover the name of, dubbing him 'Weird Guy.' Weird Guy turned out to be the villain all along, in a super unpredictable and totally not overdone plot twist, and was captured by our heroes and transported to the Staff Quadrant in the hopes he would be banned from the Galaxy. The story finished and posted, the crew all returned to the safety of our Ship, where Captain Marushi suddenly showed up in a fit of Roleplay, introducing Weird Guy as the latest member of the crew, declaring he had been brainwashed and mind-controlled into being a bad guy and was really a magician who also studied martial arts and who was now teaching her Portuguese. Although the crew were at first skeptical - Especially Midnight, who PM'd the Captain to rather pointedly ask her not to clutter the thread with OC's, the crew were quickly overjoyed to be told that WEIRD GUY WAS JUDGE SUNROSE ALL ALONG, and that he and Marushi had been scheming about putting him in the story the entire time, as he wanted to join the crew in the most surprising way possible. Unfortunately, he never even got the chance to post in the thread once, as his Real Life pulled him from the site directly after the reveal, which has caused much sadness among the skeleton crew who finally had fresh blood only to have it snatched from their grasp. Glen is an Aussie Directly tied to the Five Year Anniversary story and the appearance of Weird Guy later in-thread. The story goes that, while everyone was creating their characters as they would appear in the fictional world of the story, Glen chose to be a 7 foot tall Irish Smurf who wields a laser scimitar. During the writing period, the Captain was confused because she was apparently the only person who didn't know Glen was irl Australian and thought he was Irish, so someone (we think it was Midnight but idk) went through the story and changed every single mention of Fictional-Glen's character from Irish to Australian, believing it to have been a mistake on Marushi's part. This wasn't noticed until it was published, and Marushi told Glen about her confusion regarding his nationality. Glen decided enough was enough, and made sure to tell everyone his true heritage in this gem of a post. And then Glen read the Wiki update, and since he's such a loyal pirate and good friend, he ACTUALLY RECORDED his Aussie post in the most stereotypical Australian accent he could manage, JUST BECAUSE Marushi liked it and he wanted to make her laugh. And it worked. She died. XDCategory:Features